


Second First Meeting

by Camelot836



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Meeting, farewell, ship appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot836/pseuds/Camelot836
Summary: Seeing Victor Delgado in a new light at the Coronatioon Ball leads to a second first meeting between the two parents as Rafa learns to let go of the past.
Relationships: Rafa de Alva/OC, Rafa de Alva/Victor Delgado
Kudos: 3





	Second First Meeting

The Coronation party was in full swing and Rafa stood on the sidelines, tapping her feet with the music.  
Just like on that fateful magical Sweetheart's Day there was something in the air. The unexpected singing magic had left Rafa even more emotional than usually on that particular day. For the last fourteen years she had missed Tulio even more that day, but the light of their life had always been there to shower with love. Now Mateo was living in the palace and was probably too busy with the magical mishap to visit his mother.  
Tulio and the music and dancing they shared would always stay in her heart, that was out of the question. And singing and dancing alone in her house reminded her too much of Shuriki's horrors. Without her son there she realized that maybe it was time to move on. But no-one was found to match her song.  
This changed when Victor and Carla Delgado had been released for a probational period by Elena. Rafa had volunteered to keep an eye on them, if only to keep her son safe when they were not at the Palace to study magic under him. So, the last two weeks until the Coronation were spent with more or less covert threats of a protective mother. Rafa had not spent forty-one years quietly resisting the tyrannical sorceress the former Malvagos had served for nothing. The more vocal rebellion had tragically led to her beloved Tulio's death. So, keeping quiet in her operations was the only way to keep their son safe.  
Surprisingly, Victor turned out to be a good cook and a tentative friendship formed between the two single parents. The obligatory family Sunday Dinner was spent with Mateo and Carla at the table while Victor and Rafa put all their skill in the meal to please their children.  
\----------------  
It was another thing they shared, Rafa mused as she saw Mateo and Carla dancing side by side, Mateo so caught up in praising his not so secretly beloved Queen that they bumped into each other in a matching mismatched dance move.  
Yes, both her and Victor would do anything to keep their children safe.  
"It is nice to see them so carefree, isn't it?" An unusually emotional voice next to her interrupted her thoughts.  
Victor had been reading her mind.  
Rafa turned and took another look at the man beside her. He had spoken without moving, shining green eyes transfixed on his daughter's happiness. In the ballroom light his features were relaxed, far from the usual snark or mistrust around her.  
He was a new man.  
And it was time for a second first meeting.  
A fresh start.  
Rafa's feet had been restless all evening as her lonely Sweetheart’s Day ghosted around in her mind.  
The short dance with King Toshi had been fun, but there was something about Victor and their short time together that drew her in.  
It was time to give romance a new chance.  
"Shall we dance Sr. Delgado?"  
Victor's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to see her hand reaching out, waiting for him to take the next step.  
It had been so long since he had actually danced. The little tango around the scepter jewel with Ash did not really count. They were just trying to manipulate each other.  
And here was a woman apparently ready to trust him to not step on her feet in more ways than one. She must have seen something in him when she was willing to take Carla and him in.  
So, Victor bowed to her, hoping that his teenage dancing lessons would kick in in time to keep up with such a master.  
"It would be my honor, Senora de Alva."  
When he took her hand in his, both could feel the magic in the air, being reminded of the tragic of their previous spouse’s different connections to magic.  
Ash had lustered after magic for the power Victor had once believed to be the only way to gain respect and a better life for Carla.  
Tulio had not been a sorcerer, but his connection to music to express himself when the man was unable to speak for all his life had seemed almost magical to Rafa. Not to mention that magic was part of her families heritage, especially under Shuriki’s persecution of sorcerers.  
But for better or worse, the past was in the past and it was time to say farewell to the broken road they each had traveled, meeting at the crossroad at the edge f a new path into the unknown.  
This meeting of two lonely souls was a new beginning.


End file.
